The Christmas Card
by Pandaluver11
Summary: Sakura and Kero are really excited about Christmas, but Kero thinks Yue will ruin the day with his bad attitude. How will Sakura fix this problem? Simple: Magic!


**The Christmas Card**

* * *

"It's Christmas break at last!" Sakura Kinomoto announced gleefully upon entering her bedroom.

After throwing her bag onto a pillow near her plush toy mountain she sprung onto her bed. "Yippee!" she said before landing. A loud yelp was heard soon after.

"Ah!" she scrambled off of her partner, whose nap she had just interrupted. "Sorry, Kero-chan!"

"Ugh..." he groaned and sat up. "What's gotten you in the mood to go jumping on napping roommates, huh?" he asked, rubbing his face tiredly.

"I didn't mean to! I just got so excited I didn't noticed you sleeping..." she explained. "Excited? About what?" he questioned, still not fully awake obviously because she had told him that morning.

"Christmas break, of course! Now I can finally get some shopping done instead of studying!" she replied happily, scooping Kero up into a tight hug.

"Oh right!" he said, now fully awake, "What are you going to get me this year?" he asked excitedly.

"You know I can't tell you that..." she said and released him. "Yeah, well it was worth a try. Sometimes you'll get so excited about something that you'll tell me all about it!" he pointed out and she sighed.

"Yeah... I wish there was a card to help me stop doing that..." she said while thinking if there was any possible way any could help. None came to mind, though.

"I wish there was a card to help Yue." Kero said while floating in front of her in a sitting position.

"Help Yue-san? Why? Did something happen?" Sakura asked, suddenly worried.

"No, no, nothing bad happened. It just that Yue doesn't get pumped up for the holidays like we do." Kero explained simply.

"Oh... Well I already knew that." Sakura said before adding, "But what does he need help with?"

"He needs help with his attitude! He always gets more grumpy than usual when it's a holiday time, and I don't know if it's just because he doesn't like when everyone is having fun or he just loves to ruin my mood." he ranted, looking very irritated.

"So what your saying is you wish there was a card to change how he feels about holidays?"

"Basically, but it's usually not as bad on other holidays... Christmas is was really makes him grumpy from what I've noticed." he answered.

"Hmm... Well why does he dislike Christmas so much?"

Kero shrugged. "Dunno."

"...Kero-chan, I think you should learn the reason for why he acts the way he does if it's bothering you so much." she said and stood up.

"Yue wouldn't tell me even if I asked!" Kero protested, following Sakura out of her room.

"Well you never know unless you try! If he doesn't tell you than I'll ask him." she said while walking down the stairs.

"And if he doesn't tell you either?"

"Then we don't question him further. If he doesn't want anyone knowing than we shouldn't pry."

"But what if he _needs_ to say it but can't? Everyone has something they need to say but just can't find the right way to say it, right?"

"True, but in the end there's no way we could make him spit it out anyway. Magic won't help us in that situation." she pointed out and peeked down the hall before continuing to the kitchen.

"I know, but we've gotta figure something out or he'll ruin- Hey, was are you looking for anyway?" he asked when he finally noticed she was looking for something.

"Oh, well because of some annoying brother of mine being too busy at work to do his chores I was given all the chores this week. And on top of that I had a lot of studying to do for the test at school." she explained vaguely.

"And?"

Sakura sighed. "Unfortunately I didn't have the time, or energy for that matter, to do both for a whole week so I've been using some of the cards to help me out with the chores."

"Oh... Why didn't I know about that?"

"Probably because I told you to stay over at Tomoyo's house while I studied."

"Ah, right. That was fun, but why'd you send me away in the first place?"

"Because I can't concentrate when you beg for food or complain about being too cold." Sakura explained while looking around the living room.

Kero frowned. "Well I'm _sorry_ but your heater _sucks_."

"I'm aware of that, thank you. What do you expect me to do when you complain about the heater anyway?"

"Call out Firey, of course."

"And do _what_ exactly?"

"Warm me up!"

"By toasting you like a marshmallow?"

Kero paused. "...No, that never happened in _my_ imagination." Sakura rolled her eyes and kept looking around.

"So remind me again _what_ you are looking for?" Kero asked, crossing his arms.

"Bubble. I asked her to clean the windows, dishes, and laundry before I left for school. Or at least do as much of it as she could while I was gone." she explained and turned to go back upstairs. "But I can't find her..."

"Well since she's not in the hall doing laundry, or in the kitchen washing dishes, she's probably washing windows somewhere." Kero concluded.

"Yeah, I'm going to check the bedrooms now." Sakura said and ran up the stairs, then opened the door to her father's room.

"Not here..." Kero voiced their shared thought.

"The only other room she could be in is..." Sakura trailed off when she heard a tapping sound. But it was coming from her own room.

"Kero, can you see what's making that tapping sound in my room while I check my brother's for Bubble?" she asked and started walking to Touya's room.

"Sure," he said and quickly flew into his master's room. Then he saw his fellow guardian, Yue.

"Yue!" Kero said at the same time Sakura called from her brother's room, "I found her, Kero-chan!"

"Good job, Sakura!" he called back before racing over to the window and unlocking it so Yue could enter.

"There's a door on the first floor you know..." Kero said instead of a greeting. Yue just sighed as he entered. _'I guess he's too used to using the window now...'_ Kero thought as he watched Yue slightly struggle as he came in.

He glanced around the room before looking back at Kero and started to speak, "Where's..."

"Okay, now what was making that tapping sound-" Sakura interrupted unknowingly as she entered her room, "Oh! Hello, Yue-san!" she greeted happily.

"Hello..." he replied as he glanced at the card she was holding. "Bubble?" he said and looked back at Kero.

"No, I was not." the smaller guardian answered his unsaid question.

"I didn't say anything." he pointed out in monotone.

"Well you were giving me that look!"

"Sorry. With you it's hard to tell if you were bathing or just lazying around as usual." Both were giving mutually angry glares now. Sakura sighed as she thought to herself. _'Why do pointless fights like these happen anyway?'_

"I think I'll go get some hot chocolate for you guys." Sakura stated while putting the card she held on her bed, then quickly leaving the room. Their pointless arguments usually ended around the time she would get back from these little trips. Plus it was less awkward for her and them.

When she came back, though, she found them still arguing. But now it was on something completely different than the original subject.

"Why are you always so grumpy when Christmas is coming anyway?!" Kero yelled, floating in front of Yue's face.

Yue was stunned by the question, and Sakura wasn't sure if she should interrupt and give them their hot chocolate now or after the question was answered.

"Why should I tell _you_?" was his cold reply. Kero's face changed from irritated to sad immediately.

"Because I'm your friend, Yue... Aren't I?" Kero asked, trying not to look hurt. Yue sighed and turned his attention to Sakura.

Kero shook his head sadly and flew over to Sakura and sat on her shoulder. "Told ya he wouldn't tell me." he said while she handed him a small cup of hot chocolate.

Sakura frowned at Kero, then at Yue. She walked over to him and handed him his cup before sitting on her bed.

After Kero floated down to the bed on her left side, Sakura patted the spot on her right, trying to signal Yue to sit. He didn't move, though.

"Yue-san, please sit." she said, hoping this would get him to sit. But he still stood there.

"Please?" she repeated, and this time he reluctantly moved and sat down next to her.

Kero and Yue quietly sipped their hot chocolate while Sakura sat in between them. _'I feel like I'm in the middle of a mental war zone somehow...'_ she thought and signed. Then she nervously turned her to Yue and spoke.

"Yue-san, would you care to explain why you are so grumpy around Christmas time?" she asked seriously, but had a soft smile and tone to hopefully make the situation less nerve racking. She knew it was a personal question since he wasn't telling Kero, but as his new master she had to deal with these things and try to help.

Yue, however, seemed to think otherwise. "No thank you." he said just as politely.

"Oh..." she replied awkwardly, then turned to Kero for some help. But he looked at her as if to say "no way. I already tried." She could practically hear him say it.

Back to Yue. Sakura wasn't sure how to get him to talk. She had told Kero that if Yue didn't want to talk about it he didn't have to and she wouldn't pry, but she had honestly expected him to tell her.

"Is there some reason you don't want to talk about it?" she asked curiously, hoping she wouldn't irritate him more than he already was.

"I'd just rather not have to explain it." he said simply and took another sip of his drink.

But Sakura caught the expression he made as he spoke. It was the same expression he had whenever he thought about his previous master, Clow Reed. She had figured that was probably the reason all along, but had kept quite about it since it was always a sensitive topic. Even for Kero, though he acted like it wasn't.

"It has something to do with Clow-san... Right?" she asked, and she knew she had hit the mark when his expression changed again to one of surprise.

"Clow again?" Kero said dryly. Sakura quickly put one of her fingers over his mouth to keep him quiet, and pushed him over in the process. "Mff!" he struggled to get her finger off for a short moment.

"Okay okay I get it." he said after breaking free. Once she was sure Kero would be quiet she turned back to Yue.

"Yue-san... I know you miss him a lot, but I think he would want you to be happy this time of year. And all year for that matter!" she said honestly, then waited for him to say something. But Yue stayed silent.

After another few seconds of silence she suddenly remembered something. "Oh!" she exclaimed before getting up and moving over to her desk.

After setting her cup down she pulled open a drawer that was full of brightly colored cards. "I made some Christmas cards for you guys!" she explained happily as she searched for the two cards frantically.

"Christmas cards? What kind of magic do those have in them?" Yue asked curiously, oblivious to what she was actually talking about.

Sakura giggled while Kero made a loud "_HAH!_" before taking another sip of his drink.

After briefly continuing her search she found the two cards she made for her two favorite guardians. She had worked hard on each of them whenever she allowed herself a break from studying that week, but now all she could do was hope they liked them.

"See for yourself." she said, answering his previous question and handing him a white card that had some snowflakes drawn on the front.

After he took his she handed Kero the bright red and yellow card that was meant for him. It had a punch of Christmas treats drawn on the front of it.

"Ooh! Thank you, Sakura!" he said happily as he received the card and found some candy inside. He liked the message too, of course.

Sakura said "You're welcome" to him and then turned to Yue, who was still reading his.

Then it happened. Only for a second, but she saw it. Yue had smiled for a split second, but he must've realized it because he quickly forced it off.

His card said this: _"Merry Christmas, Yue-san!_

_I know you are a little sensitive around this time of year because of Clow-san's passing, and I know you must miss him terribly, but Christmas time is a time to think about good things! Like the friends you are with now._

_I miss my mother in the same way you miss your master, but I know she's always watching over me. I'm sure Clow-san is watching over you and Kero-chan as well. He and I both want you to be happy so let me know if there is any way I can make you smile!_

_Thank you for looking after me, and most of all for being my friend. I'm so glad to have Yue-san with me so often._

_-Sakura"_

"Do you not like it?" she asked after he had stayed silent longer than she thought he would. He had actually been rereading it a few times, but only he knew that.

"No, I like it." he said before he cover up his delight over the card.

"You do? Yay!" she said triumphantly and hugged Yue.

"Um..."

"Do you not know how to _hug_, Yue?" Kero teased. Yue glared at him before hugging her back.

Kero flew around behind him and let out another loud laugh. "What is so funny?" Yue asked with a tone of annoyance.

"Well, don't freak out or anything, but I think she just fainted." Kero explained with a grin as he flew back infront of Yue.

Yue blinked. "She fainted?" he asked, suspicious of Kero as he was known for tricking him like this on occasion.

"Yeah, seriously!" he said and began pulling on her hair. Yue glared and pulled him away from her with ease. After doing so he helped Sakura out of the hug and turned her over so that she was sitting on his lap, facing him.

Yue sighed. "I guess you weren't kidding."

"Course I wasn't!" Kero said with a grin.

"What happened to her? Is she tired?"

"I'd say it was because you hugged her, but that's just my opinion." Kero answered smugly.

Yue rolled his eyes. "I doubt that was the case so stop blaming me."

"Soo, what does your card say? Hmm?" Kero asked curiously as he flew down to Yue's card. Before he could open it, though, Yue snatched it away from him.

"_Don't_. Touch." Yue said angrily.

"Why not?" Kero said with a smirk.

"Because it's mine. You have your own so don't touch mine."

"Aww, is Yue getting over protective of the card his master gave him?" Kero said teasingly.

"Oh shut up."

"Make me."

Yue swatted him away. "Ow." Kero said sarcastically in monotone as he lay on the bed.

After a somewhat awkward silence Yue sighed loudly and spoke. "Hey..."

"Hm?"

"What am I supposed to do? Wait until she wakes up? I can't stay here much longer since-"

"We're home!" called Touya and from downstairs.

"_Great_. What now?!" Yue said in a whisper, trying to hide that he was panicking He couldn't move every quickly while sitting down and holding Sakura so he was kind of stuck in this position. He didn't want to just put her on the floor, and it would take a minute at least to carefully put her on the bed.

And Touya would probably be coming to check up on her any second.

Kero didn't bother to hide his panicking like Yue did and proceeded to fly around in circles chanting "oh no, oh no," and "wake up sakura, wake up sakura."

And it actually worked. Sakura began to stir and awaken. Much to both guardians' relief.

"Huh...? What happened?" she asked, totally clueless of the situation they were in.

"No time to explain. Get off." Yue said quickly in a whisper and Sakura immediately moved off of him.

Yue made a quick dash for the window and dived out just before Touya opened the door.

"Hey Sakura we're- What's wrong?" Touya said, giving his little sister a confused look. Sakura was starring at her window in shock and horror at the moment because Yue had jumped out without having his wings out.

"...Huh? Oh!" Sakura scrambled to her feet and shut the opened window that was letting in cold air. "Nothing's wrong! I was just surprised that I had left the window open by accident... Heh, oops..." she explained nervously as Touya was now glaring at Kero, who was now in stuffed animal mode.

"...'Kay." he said and closed the door. Since it was so quite she could hear him say, "What is with her? She looked like she had seen someone jump out of a building..."

Sakura, ignoring the irony of her brother's words, quickly turned around and opened the window. "Yue-san?" she called not too loudly incase her brother or father could hear her, but just loud enough so that Yue could if he was nearby.

"I'm right here." he answered from right next to her.

"Ah!" she yelped, jumping back slightly. Yue was sitting on the roof part next to her window. "Oh thank goodness! I thought you had landed on the ground and gotten hurt!" she said once she had calmed down.

"I'm fine... Um..." he said and trailed off, glancing over her shoulder into the room.

"Huh? ...Oh! It must be cold out there! You want to come back in?" she asked, but Yue just shook his head.

"No, your family is home now so it wouldn't be a good idea to go back in." he replied and paused before adding a bit awkwardly. "I forgot the card..."

Sakura smiled and went to get his card. Then came back and handed it to him. "Sorry for uh... Fainting earlier." she said awkwardly.

"It's fine. Thank you for the card." he said while taking the card, and he actually smiled at her. Then he flew away.

"Well," Kero began as they watched him fly away, "I guess we _sorta_ found out why he's so gloomy around Christmas time."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, and see? We didn't need to use any magic!"

Kero laughed and said, "Actually we did, Sakura, or at least _you_ did." Sakura looked confused as she waited for an explanation. Kero grinned and sat on her shoulder once again.

"You should know by now that all your cards contain some kind of magic."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading my first Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic! I've loved the series for a long time, and I finally got around to writing out something for it! I'm pretty sure they're in character, but I haven't seen the anime or read the manga in awhile so I'm not exactly sure. I was mostly going by memory while writing this. XD**

**Anyways, I hope you have a happy**** Christmas Eve and a merry Christmas! :D**

******Hugs and cake,**

_******~Panda-chiiii**_


End file.
